Life Goes On
by Tigrecat7
Summary: If the characters in Eureka actually existed, their lives would most certainly not just stop between episodes! This story is just some fluff that should fill in the substantial-seeming gap between "Stoned" and "The Ex Files"
1. Chapter 1

Allison, feeling Jack's warm arms wrapped around her, couldn't restrain the jubilant sigh that escaped her lips-the same lips that had, just a few short seconds ago, had been pressed against Jack's.

The tip of her nose was pressed against his, and their faces were so close that she didn't even have to open her eyes to know that he was smiling. She didn't have to think before smiling back.

Wrapping her arms more tightly around his neck, she realized that she really loved him. She hadn't given the matter any thought before kissing him forcefully in the middle of a GD hallway-that definitely meant something.

Just thinking about what had just happened between the two of them made her stomach flop like a pancake, and she giggled softly, squirming a little in his arms.

Mistaking her subtle movement for an attempt to pull away, Jack moved to let her go, but she quickly brought her hands to his arms to prevent them from going anywhere. She couldn't help but notice how his biceps flexed at her touch.

Jack spun around and pushed Allison's back against the wall, then pressed his lips against hers again, this time more gently and lovingly. He cradled her face with one hand, and Allison thought she might melt right through the floor. She unintentionally let out a small mewl and leaned against the wall. Time lost all importance as they stood embracing in the hallway.

* * *

"Aww, Henry!" Grace said as the music finished playing and the crowd dispersed.

Henry grinned broadly and laughed, glad that Jack's advice had led him to this. Thinking of Jack, he wondered how Zoe was. He' felt horrible for Jack as he'd watched his friend wonder if he'd see his daughter alive again. He put his arm around Grace and steered her around, walking across the rotunda. "Why don't we see how Jack and Zoe are doing?"

Grace smiled that beautiful smile of hers. "Good idea."

Neither of their smiles faltered as they chatted, walking towards the infirmary. Grace did a lot of the talking, and Henry was only too happy to listen.

They rounded the corner into the short hallway that led directly to the infirmary. At a glance it looked deserted. Henry didn't even see his two friends kissing in the dimly lit corner of the corridor until he noticed Grace's voice falter. He looked down at her to see her smiling in shock. Following her line of sight, he finally realized what she had been looking at.

Henry's grin grew even larger and he pecked Grace on the lips. "Looks like it's been a good day for everyone."

* * *

But it hadn't. Jo sat in her office, unable to keep Zane out of her thoughts. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Of course, it was just her luck that when she finally stood up to hallucination Zane, it was actually real Zane. Could it have been any more ironic?

She hated herself for being so stupid. But even more, she hated the stupid bridge device that had put her in this situation in the first place.

* * *

**A/N: This story is all about what happened between "Stoned" and "The Ex Files". It has no relation whatsoever to my other story, "Worth the Risk." I intend to make this story mostly Jack/Allison, with a bit of Grace/Henry and a sprinkle of Jo/Zane. It probably won't have a conflict; it'll be mostly fluff. The only thing I really want for this story is to make people smile. We really don't do it often enough. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack smiled, sending a spark of happiness through Allison's body. They sat at the table of the smart house, chatting and eating dinner. Jack had arranged for them to have a casual date at his house, and so far, it was going well.

Allison was wearing a simple, very large lavender T-shirt and relatively short jean shorts. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she reveled in the fact that she felt so at ease around Jack.

He wasn't dressed in his uniform as he usually was, instead wearing a rather tight-fitting sky-blue tee that read, "I have resolved more global catastrophes than every government agency combined...and all I get to put on my résumé is 'sheriff'". Allison thought the phrase was cute, but it wasn't the reason she couldn't tear her eyes from his well-toned upper body. It was all she could do to not reach out and caress the strong muscles of his arms and the broad expanse of his chest.

They finished up their dinner and continued chatting for a while longer. Allison was thrilled when Jack took her hand and led her to the couch.

He sat down and pulled her on top of him. On their other dates-so far, there'd been about five or six-they had only talked, and kissed at the end. They'd never cuddled together before then.

Allison felt her heart pounding in her chest as the man she so adored wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against him, unable to restrain her sigh of contentment.

They picked out a movie-one that neither of them had heard of, but that had apparently gotten great reviews.

The movie was fairly good. About halfway through, the two main characters realized that they were in love, and kissed. It was cliché, but cute.

"Didn't see that coming," Jack joked as the two characters made out on the TV screen. Allison giggled, and she felt a shudder run through Jack's body in response. She moved closer to him.

A few minutes later, the characters in the movie were doing a whole lot more than just kissing. It became awkward, as the movie showed a very long lovemaking scene.

Allison wondered obliquely what it would be like-doing..._that_ with Jack. She felt tendrils of desire beginning to crawl slowly through her body. She had a sudden, hopeful thought that Jack might be feeling the same way about her.

The answer to her thoughts was not far away as she felt something large and deliciously large press against her lower back. She couldn't help but moan, turning to face him and leaning in for a searing kiss.

She couldn't hide her excitement as he ran his hands over her back, caressing her spine before coming to a rest on her buttocks. She kissed him harder as he moved one of his hands away to remove her shirt. She practically ripped his off of him as he peppered her neck with sweet, loving kisses.

She nearly lost it when he cradled her face and kissed her passionately, then flipped them over so that he was on top. He moved his hands to her breasts, massaging them gently as she moaned with pleasure. She ran her fingertips down his hard chest and abdomen, inhaling as she felt his muscles tense momentarily at her light touch.

She reached down and wrapped her hand boldly around his shaft that was desperately trying to poke its way through his pants. He inhaled sharply, sliding his hand inside her bra to stroke her. His touch sent shivers spiraling through her body, and she wished the feeling would never end.

They gripped each other tightly as Allison desperately pressed her face against his for another madly passionate kiss. She couldn't prevent the rolling of her hips as they seeked relief.

Then, of course the doorbell rang. Jack jumped up and grabbed a T-shirt that had been thrown off the couch. Putting it on, he realized that it felt slightly tighter than he remembered. He waited for Allison to finish putting on her shirt before opening the door.

Allison stepped up to Jack's side to see who was there. It was Henry, along with Grace.

"Hey, guys," Henry began. "I know its your day off, but this is important. See, I found-"

He broke off as he glanced around the room. He saw the couch, which was a huge mess. Most of its pillows were strewn haphazardly across the room. He noticed both Jack and Allison's rapid breathing, and their red-tinted faces. But the dead giveaway was the T-shirts.

Allison looked down at herself, wondering why Henry and Grace were looking at her and Jack like that. She was surprised to see a sky-blue T-shirt that said, "I have resolved more global catastrophes than every government agency combined...and all I get to put on my résumé is 'sheriff'". She looked over at Jack, who was wearing her lavender tee. It'd been huge on her, but it stretched tightly across his chest. She looked back at Henry and Grace, seeing mirth in both pairs of soft brown eyes. It wasn't long before the four friends were nearly rolling on the floor, laughing.


End file.
